Fury (vehicle)
The Fury is a Necris vehicle appearing exclusively in Unreal Tournament 3. __TOC__ Overview Resembling a giant metal octopus, it dominates the skies and takes over by destroying opposition without mercy. By default, it is the Necris's alternative to the Axon Raptors and Cicadas, and proves itself as a well-placed air-to-ground Aircraft. It's primary fire shoots laser cutting beams and its secondary fire offers a boost. Overall, this vehicle is good for Attack, Defense, Support, and Flag Runs. Tips and tricks * The Fury is an excellent vehicle for almost any use, against infantry and vehicles, as well as equally capable of providing support for offense and direct defense. It is perhaps one of the best, most effective, and, in the right hands, absolutely deadly vehicles in the game. * When under fire from AVRiLs, a good move is to immediately rise up and use the boost (Secondary Fire) to quickly get away and out of sight. Height will force the AVRiL into a slower climb, giving you precious extra time for you to get out of sight. * Enemy Fire is generally of small consequence to a healthy Fury - short of a redeemer, an extremely well-placed SPMA bombardment, a Leviathan Ion Blast (which you would need to somehow not notice), a Damage amplified Goliath or a kamikaze Viper, nothing can take out the vehicle in a single, direct hit. Be wary of an enemy Nemesis raising up and shredding your armor fast, however, especially if it has the Damage Amp, and watch out for enemy Furies. Otherwise, in a vehicle vs. vehicle battle, the Fury will generally win - it's quite possible to raze a fully healthy Darkwalker within 10 seconds. * The Fury is an excellent all-around vehicle and it is very difficult to fight on foot. Having AVRiLs is almost a must if you hope to come out of the encounter alive, however, it is possible to use lock-on rockets in a pinch, especially if the driver tries to get low for the kill and doesn't move much. Other fairly good choices include the Stinger, Shock Rifle, and Dual Enforcers due to their instant-hit, unavoidable nature. Dodge lots or die fast. * Air vehicles tend to do okay against a Fury. A Cicada with a gunner would be prudent to turn his turret on it if he can. A Raptor pilot might be able to smack it with its missiles if it's mostly stationary and sneaks up on it - they fire fast and do 150 damage to it. An enemy Fury pilot would likely want to boost to the opposing Fury's flank and fire immediately - in Fury vs. Fury battles where both vehicles have the same health, the one who fires first and gets the most damage in per shot wins. Circle as tight as you can while trying to get your beam to stick. * Ground Vehicles don't have much success, though a keen Hellbender turretman, sharp-eyed Goliath driver, or Darkwalker pilot might be able to bring some hurt. The ideal vehicle, however, would be a Nemesis - a raised Nemesis could bring the armor down very fast and, if it does not kill the Fury, will likely force it to a most expedient exit. * A very obvious strategy in VCTF is to carry the flag carrier. A key tactic you will see a lot on VCTF-Sandstorm is Fury pilots giving enemy flag carriers quick rides in and out of the base. Always be wary of enemy furies when the storm hits, or you will find yourself scored on before you ever knew what happened. Trivia *When unused or impacting a wall, the tentacles on the Fury retract. Gallery Ut3-ConceptArt-Fury.jpg|UT3 Concept Art Ut3-ConceptArt-Fury-2.jpg|UT3 Concept Art External links and references See also *Necris *Phayder Corporation *Necris Black Legion